Cold-Hearted Affection
by HunnyBunnyKagome
Summary: Hikoboshi Kinu is a half Japanese, half Korean 15 year old girl raised in America the majority of her life. Her mom's job causes them to relocate them to Domino City, Japan where she has to start a new life and a new school. Her hope of everything going smoothly comes to a halt when she meets narcissistic Kaiba Seto. How will she manage with this devil of a man as her principal?


Chapter One: First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All rights to Domino City, Seto Kaiba, and Yami Yugi belong to Kazuki Takahashi. However, all other characters (unless described in a disclaimer) are of my own creation and may not be used without my permission. Thank you!

* * *

"Is today really your last day here?" A tall, blonde girl says as she sets her backpack down on the desk in front of her.

She sits down in her seat and looks over at the girl sitting at the desk next to hers. She is a fair skinned girl with jet black hair that shines a tint of blue in the sunlight. She turns her head to face the blonde girl next to her. Her blue eyes meet the girl's eyes of green. She lets out a sigh before placing her head on her desk on her arms.

"Unfortunately," she says through her arms. "I don't want to leave but my mom won't let me stay here. She got offered a job there so I have to go. If my father would have stayed here instead of wandering off to South Korea, I wouldn't be in this stupid predicament. I understand that it's his birth place, but why couldn't he let my uncle take care of the company stuff? This whole situation is stupid."

"Wow. At least you get to go back to your birth country. You said the last time you were in Japan you were really young. I'm going to miss you though!"

The blonde girl pulls out a box from her bag wrapped up in shiny blue paper. Atop the box is a single, large silver bow. She leans over and sets the box on top of her friend's head and giggles. Her friend grabs the box and sets it in front of her as she sits up in her chair.

"What's this?" She looks over the box with a puzzled expression.

"Well, I didn't want you to forget me or your place here so i packed you a few things. Open it."

She pulls the lid off the box and peers inside. A smile forms on her face as she sees the assortment of gifts in the box. She reaches her hand in and pulls out a thick, white book. On the cover, in the indented slot, is a picture of the two of them from the mall when they hung out the very first time when they were children. She opens the book and looks through the pages at all of the pictures during their long friendship. Tears start to form in her eyes as she places the book down. She leans over and wraps her arms around her friend hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Michelle. You mean a lot to me. Hopefully, after today, we can see each other again soon."

Michelle squeezes her friend and says, "Don't worry, Kinu. I'll do the best that I can."

~A week later~

"Kinu-chan! Wake up! You'll be late!" Her mother yells across the house.

Kinu turns over onto her back and stares up at the ceiling, watching the blades on the ceiling fan turn. She reaches over to the other side of her bed and feels around until she finds her phone. She grips the android phone and holds it up above her face with both hands. She winces slightly as she presses the button on the side of her phone causing the bright screen to light up the room.

Her phone blinks blue in the top left corner indicating she has a message. She swipes the screen, unlocking it and bringing up her home page. Her background sports a picture of her and Michelle taken last week right before she got on her plane to leave. She taps the touch screen over her message icon and brings up her messages. She has a message from Michelle wishing her a great first day. She smiles and pushes the black and white patterned blanket off of her body as she gets out of bed.

She stretches as she turns the volume up on her phone. She sets the phone on her dresser on its stand and turns her music on. Korean pop music starts blaring out of her speakers as she opens her top dresser drawer pulling out her underclothes. She strips off her tank top and sleeping shorts and tosses them into the laundry basket in the corner of her room. She sways her hips back and forth as she dances to the music. She smiles and looks in the mirror, watching herself sing with the songs.

She dances over to her closet and slides open the door. She grabs her uniform top and skirt and shimmies her way back over to her dresser. She the black pleated skirt and a white sailor shirt on top of her dresser. She puts on her black, lace bra and hooks it into place. She grabs her skirt and steps into it letting it sit on her waist as she zips up the side. She pulls her shirt over her head, putting her arms through the holes. She pulls it down over her navel and straightens out her black collar. She pulls out one of her red ties and wraps it underneath her collar and around her neck. She ties it off in a bow in the front. She takes a pair of long, black socks and slips them on her feet pulling them up to her knees.

She continues to shuffle back and forth in front of the mirror as she brushes out her long, black hair. She pulls her hair back into high pigtails and straightens out her bangs with her brush. She double checks them to make sure they're even and sets her brush back down on the dresser. She removes her phone from its station and turns her music off. She slips it into her skirt's pocket and heads out of her room and down the stairs. The aroma of cinnamon and brown sugar fills the air.

She quickly walks through the living room into the dining room, following the smell of breakfast. On the table are two sets of dishes already filled with food and drinks. She pulls out her chair and sits down at the table taking a pair of chopsticks in her hands. She brings her hands together saying itadakimasu (literally I humbly receive). Her mother comes into the room and sits down at the table next to her.

"Ohayo, Okaasan," Kinu says as she takes a bite of her French toast.

Her mother smiles at her and tells her good morning. She then looks down at her tablet, sipping her coffee, and planning out her business meetings for the day. Kinu finishes off her breakfast quickly and pushes back from the table. She stacks her dishes and takes them to the kitchen where she softly places them in the sink. She turns on the water and rinses them off quickly, making sure her food won't stick. She dries her hands on the towel hooked on one of cabinets and walks back into the dining room.

"I'm going to school now. I should remember how to get there from here." She leans down and kisses her mother on the cheek. "Make sure you eat." She says as she leaves the room.

Her mother looks up from her schedule and says in a joking tone, "Hai, Okaasan!"

Kinu picks up her black messenger bag from the floor and slings it over her body. She slips on her black maryjanes and opens the door leading outside. Birds chirp outside as she looks up noticing a nest in the large tree in her front yard. She heads down the cobblestone walkway leading to the street. She pulls a set of Hello Kitty earbuds from her bag and places them snuggly in her ears. She reaches in her tight pocket and pulls out her phone plugging in her headphones in the top slot.

She searches through her list and switches to some music that she liked back in America. Rock music blares in her headphones as she opens the white gate, walking outside her yard. Song lyrics flow from her mouth as she sings along with the song. She opens up her GPS app on her phone, making sure she is headed in the right direction. She continues down her street for a few minutes, going through a couple more songs and admiring her neighbor's houses. Her neighborhood is one of the nicer ones in the area and all of the houses look very high class.

She turns onto the next street which is just as quiet as hers and continues singing to her songs as her shuffle switches to a pop genre. She skips down the road dancing to the music and ignores the looks of the random people around her. Her GPS beeps at her to turn down the next street. She steps off the sidewalk onto the road and starts crossing the street. The loud sound of brakes echoes through the street as she looks over to see a car heading towards her. Her eyes grow wide, and she holds her arms up over her face to brace herself as the car turns to the side revealing itself as a limousine. It comes to a screeching halt a couple of feet from her person.

She drops her arms and pulls out her headphones as she sighs a sigh of relief. A disgruntled voice is heard from the car as the back passenger door opens. A tall, slightly muscular built man steps out from the back of the car and brushes off the pants of his obvious high dollar suit. His gaze turns to her as his icy blue eyes cut through her. He runs his fingers through his brunette hair, and he turns his attention back to the driver of his car who has stepped out of the vehicle. The second man rushes over to her and examines her.

"Are you okay? You came out of nowhere." The driver is a head taller than her and looks at her with green eyes filled with concern.

She looks up at him. "Yes, I am okay," she says hesitantly making sure she speaks in Japanese and not English.

"That's great." He says with a sigh of relief.

"Why are you worrying about that girl? She's of no concern to us. The car is fine so lets go. I was making sure she didn't dent it." The man says as he sits back down in his seat, shutting the door after he settles back in his seat.

A shocked look forms on her face as she turns her attention back to the rude man in the back of the limousine. _'Why that asshole...where does he get off saying that he was just making sure I didn't dent the car?!'_

She begins to swell up with anger and stomps over to the vehicle and knocks on the window. He presses a button on the side of the door and his window slides down into the door.

"Do you need something, girl?" He asks in an irritated tone.

"Well, for starters asshole, my name isn't girl. It's Kinu." Her blue eyes lock with his as anger continues to build.

The driver slowly inches his way back over to his side of the vehicle as her aura turns red with anger. Sparks seems to fly between her and this man as tension fills the air around them.

"Hmph," a smirk forms on his face, "Fine. Kizu-chan, I have somewhere that I need to be. Sayonara." He presses the button again bringing the window back up as his driver gets back into the car. "Lets go, Ninomiya-kun. I will be late for the beginning of classes today."

She yells at him through the window, but all he picks up are muffled noises. The driver puts the vehicle in drive and starts straightening it out. Kinu backs up away from the vehicle as it starts to move. She watches them drive off and proceeds to gracefully show off her middle finger as they do so.

"That asshole. How dare he call me that? I am not a blemish." She looks down at her phone still in her hand and notices the time. "Oh no! I'll worry about him later. I'm going to be late!"

She runs the rest of the way to school, making sure to double check before crossing roads regardless of how quiet they seem. She stops running once she reaches the school's outer gate. She places her hands on her knees as she bends down to catch her breath. Once her breathing balances out, she stands back up straight, looking at the rather large building in front of her. A clock stands high above her in the distance attached to the top of the white, multi floor building. She walks down the stone walkway and through the courtyard in front of the school. She admires the large fountain in front of her in the middle of the courtyard. The fountain is full of life as the water continuously flows into the base from the top.

The sound of cheering echoes through the courtyard as she notices a crowd of female students in front of the school doors. She walks over towards them with a confused look on her face. _'I wonder what's going on?'_ She thinks to herself as she reaches the back end of the large crowd of screaming teenage girls. She stands on her toes to try to see what the commotion is about but all she sees are the tops of heads.

The girls let out one more loud scream in unison, "WE LOVE YOU, KAIBA-SAMA!"

They all go quiet as the person that seems to have caused all of the commotion has left their vicinity. Kinu looks them all over even more confused than she was before. _'Kaiba...why does that name sound familiar?' _

She feels a tap on her shoulder as she ponders. She turns around to see a tall girl standing with one hand on her hip behind her She is dressed in the same uniform skirt as her, but instead of the sailor shirt she is wearing a plain white, collared shirt with a black tie. Her short, silver hair shines in the morning sunlight along with her multiple ear piercings. She examines Kinu, looking her up and down. She smiles and begins introducing herself to the younger girl.

"The name's Katana. I'm a sophomore here. You must be new. I've never seen you before."

"Umm...yeah. I just moved here about a week ago. I'm Hikoboshi Kinu." She looks at the girl's silver hair mesmerized by the color. Her old school never allowed any color that wasn't considered a natural color.

"I thought so. I figured you were new since you weren't acting brainwashed like all of those airheads." She tilts her head towards the girls in front of them, standing around chatting amongst themselves about the person that just left. A couple of them, in the back, stop talking when they hear Katana speak and look over at the two girls.

"I was a bit confused by that. I didn't know what was going on. Who is Kaiba-sama, anyway?" She asks the older girl.

She smirks a little as she feels the heated stares from a few of the girls standing behind Kinu. "He's really not that important. Definitely not deserving of the 'sama' honorific. He's some rich brat that took over the school. He's not much older than us. Maybe early twenties? No one knows for sure though. He never really talks about himself much unless he's talking about how amazing he is." The last part she says in a sarcastic tone.

The girls' faces turn red with anger and a couple of them walk over to Katana and start yelling at her.

"You're just jealous that he doesn't grace you with his presence like he does us," a very unnatural red haired girl says.

"Yeah. He tells us every day that he loves us and would love to be with all of us," a brunette responds after her.

They both cross their arms in front of their chests and smile cheekily, making direct eye contact with Katana.

Katana scoffs, "Ha! You wish. He'd sooner suck a dick than be with any of you."

The whole crowd goes quiet and the girls storm off speechless, unable to respond to her crass language. Kinu stands there with a shocked look on her face. _'Wow. I never expected that to come out of another girl's mouth. I like her a lot. That was awesome!'_

"Well, Katana-senpai, I can see that we're going to get along great." Kinu holds out her hand to the girl who takes it firmly. They shake hands as the bell rings and the clock sounds.

"Well, that would mean it's time for class. Which class are you in? You called me senpai so I am guessing you're a freshman?"

"Yeah. I'm in class 1-A. It's a lot different from my schooling in America." Kinu looks down at her phone making sure it's on silent.

"America, huh? We'll definitely have to talk about that some time. Luckily, you were in the same class I was last year. Your homeroom teacher is Yamaguchi-sensei. He's pretty cool. He'll let you sleep in class as long as your grades are high enough."

She places her hand on Kinu's back and leads her through the front doors of the school. They head up a flight of stairs at the end of the hall as Katana continues to tell Kinu random things about the school. They walk down the hall until they reach a classroom in the middle. Katana stops in front of the open door and tells her to wait outside of the room for Mr. Yamaguchi to arrive so he can do a formal introduction. She tells her that she'll look for her during lunch hour and waves as she walks off to her classroom. Kinu waves back as she watches her new found friend walk away.

She leans back up against the wall and listens to the students in the classroom talking to one another. She stares up at the ceiling waiting patiently for her teacher to arrive. An older man in his early forties walks down the hall dressed in a casual suit. His black hair is cut short and neat. He looks up from his stack of papers and notices Kinu standing up against the wall. He shuffles through his papers and pulls out a file. He opens it up and instantly notices a picture of Kinu paperclipped to the inside of the file.

"Ohayo, Hikoboshi-san." He calls out to her as he walks up to her.

She turns her head and looks at the man now standing next to her. She bows to him. "Ohayo."

"So, today is your official first day I take it?" He asks as he opens the door.

"Yes sir." She responds as he motions for her to follow him into the classroom.

The class grows silent as her classmates turn around in their chairs to look up at the front of the classroom at Kinu and their homeroom teacher. Kinu feels all of their eyes on her and fidgets a little bit. Whispering begins all around the classroom as they all start making comments about her.

"Now, now class. Settle down. Today, we have a new student joining us." He turns to her and says, "Please introduce yourself to the class and tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Umm...hi. My name is Hikoboshi Kinu. I just moved here to Domino City a week ago. I have lived in America the past ten years." Her face starts to feel flush as heat builds up in her cheeks.

The whispering begins to start back up again as people start talking about her. A couple of random cat calls echo through the room followed by a few snickers here and there from the males in the class. The teacher looks up and examines the room looking for empty seats.

"You can sit next to Kusuhara-san." He points to the back right corner of the room right next to the windows.

She nods and walks down the aisle between the row of desks on that side of the room. Whispering continues around her as she takes her seat. She looks over to see a boy with long, light brown, highlighted hair. His complexion is very fair and smooth for a guy. He looks up from his book and over at her with dark brown eyes. He smiles at her and tells her good morning. She responds with a good morning back. The teacher goes on to do roll call and get the morning announcements out of the way.

Kinu goes through all of her morning classes with no problem. The time seems to go by fast. Hours seem to last mere minutes. The bell rings and lunch begins. She pulls out her bento box and places it on her desk. She takes off the top and sets it on the desk as she picks up her chopsticks and positions them in her hand. Her fellow students circle around her and pull their desks up closer to her. All of them have curious looks on their face.

A girl with short, black hair asks, "So, did you really live in America most of your life? What was it like? You must speak English very well."

Everyone sits in anticipation as Kinu places her chopsticks back in the box. She clears her throat and says, in response, "Yeah. I lived in America for years. It was pretty cool. I had an amazing friend while I was there. We went to the same schools until now. And yes, I do speak fluent English."

"Wow. That's so cool! You definitely have to help me in English class."

The group of girls around her nod in agreeance. Kinu's face lights up as tension is released from her body. _'They seem to like me. That's good. I was afraid they would hate me because I'm new. I was worried over nothing.'_

"Yo! Kinu-chan!" A girl with silver hair comes into the room and waves at her.

"Katana-senpai." She looks up at the girl walking towards her.

Katana looks over at Kinu's classmates who all start moving back to their normal seats. She smirks and grabs Kinu's hand. "Come on. Grab your lunch and come with me."

Kinu places the top back on her bento box and stands up from her seat. They both walk out of the room together and head down the hall. Inside the classroom, the girls all start talking amongst each other.

"How do they know each other?" A girl with shoulder length brown hair asks.

"I don't know, but Katana-senpai is not a good person for her to be hanging around. She's a yankee (female gang member)." The short-haired girl responds.

Kinu walks alongside Katana as they head up a couple flights of stairs. She opens the door and they walk outside onto the roof. Kinu looks around at the skyline of the city. Her face brightens as she walks over to the edge of the roof and looks over the small wall that goes up to her waist.

"Wow. It's lovely up here," she says as she admires the scenery.

"Yep. It's why I always come up here during lunch. It's a great way to stay away from the stupidity in the school. I don't have many friends anymore so I always found it peaceful here." She sits down and leans her back up against the wall.

Kinu sits down next to her and opens her lunch again. She takes her chopsticks in her hand again and takes a bite of her rice.

She swallows it and asks, "Why don't you have many friends anymore?"

"Well, I'm a weird person I guess. Most of my friends from last year graduated already. People have issues with me because of my past." She pulls a lighter out of her pocket and lights it. She watches the flame dance in the wind until it gets put out.

"Well, the past is the past. I don't hold anyone accountable for their past if they are trying to be a better person now and learned from their mistakes. No one is perfect."

Katana looks at her and laughs, "You've definitely never lived here long then. People in this city are so stuck up and prude. If you do anything out of the ordinary they treat you like the plague." She kicks a rock with her foot sending it flying across the roof.

Kinu finishes her lunch and sets her chopsticks back in her bento box. She glances over at Katana who has fallen asleep. She looks up at the clouds floating across the bright blue sky. A breeze flows through her hair as the clouds cover the sun giving the girls a cool shade. Loud cheering sounds through the courtyard waking up Katana. She jolts forward and stands up looking over the edge of the roof. A man with multicolored hair walks through the courtyard. A small group of girls walk up to him and grab onto his arms while the others start yelling "I love you"s and "Oh my God"s.

Katana looks down at him with sparkles in her eyes. Her heart starts to thump fast in her chest. Kinu stands up as curiosity fills her and looks over the edge as well. She sees a man about the same height as the girls fawning over him. His hair stands up and is a mixture of different layers of colors. She makes out blonde bangs and streaks in his black hair while the ends seems to be tinted red.

"Wow, that's one hell of a dye job." She says as she squints her eyes to see better.

"Isn't it great? He's so out of the ordinary and always wears gothic clothes. He's so much better than Kaiba-san."

"Who is that?" Kinu asks as the guy walks into the school with the crowd behind him.

Katana lets out a sigh and sits back down, "That's Yami-sama. He's the vice principal. He's the man that I love that I can never be with."

"Oh. I see." She sits back down next to her friend and places her hand on her shoulder rubbing it lightly. "I know how you feel. I left a guy in America. He wasn't mine, but I loved him. He is happy with his girlfriend though. I didn't even tell him I was leaving so I didn't even see him my last few days there. I avoided him. I didn't want some stupid goodbye or him saying something stupid to make me feel better about my feelings."

They both sit there quietly, listening to the wind blow across the top of the roof. The door to the roof opens up, drawing their attention towards it. The silhouette of a man forms in the doorway. He walks out into the sunlight, his brunette hair shining. He flashes them both a smile as Katana glares at him. Kinu looks up at the man as her face falters and her eyes widen.

'_What is he doing here?!'_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my newest fanfic addition. This story was originally written when I was a freshman in high school and first started seriously writing. It turned out really bad. DX Instead of completely scrapping it, since I fell in love with the characters, I decided to delete the old one and completely rewrite it. This time around, I am extremely happy with how it turned out. I hope you enjoyed my remake of my story that is almost 8 years old. :3  
Also, I hope everyone had a great 4th of July weekend! ^_^**


End file.
